dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
DYOM Magazine
DYOM Magazine '''(previously known as DYOM Weekly') is a magazine that brings the information around the DYOM forums. It was first Mati's idea, but he left DYOM and Nitesh took over. Later Nitesh decided to close down DYOM Magazine, but after some years, COOLMAN12234555896 brought it back. Overview This is the magazine that will bring all the information related to the DYOM mod. Many different topics will be covered in the Magazine. There will be news, interviews, articles, and even some special editions that will focus on one major topic. You can also send your articles if you like to one of the team members and we may publish it. You will be credited for your contributions. You can also advertise your missions or anything else that is related to DYOM. Mission Walkthroughs The team also gives walkthroughs of some 'high rated' missions. This missions are chosen depending on the comments and feedback they get from the members. The team may also give a walkthrough if they feel that a certain mission is not being given the feedback it deserves. If you find any such mission and see that it doesn't recieve the feedback it deserves, just send the name of the mission to one of us via PM. Also if you find a mission thats deserves a walkthrough, but it is not on the forums, feel free to send us the link. DYOM Weekly '''DYOM Weekly '''was a temporary DYOM forum magazine that covers up what's been happening in DYOM Community. Mati created a thread called "DYOM Weekly" to post his magazine issues. But it's seems that Nitesh took mati's place as a DYOM Weekly Manager, because mati left DYOM for good. Later on, this thread was locked by Girish and there were no issues released. Nitesh's DYOM Magazine ' ' Nitesh's '''DYOM Magazine' was the first official magazine released. Issues are released as topic's posts by magazine staff members at random times. With the help of Magazine team, Nitesh successfully released 10 issues. DYOM Magazine became quite popular. There were 30 subscribed readers. All readers were positive about DYOM Magazine and it made Nitesh and the team quite happy. Ever since the 10th release of DYOM Magazine (February 16, 2012), the magazine has been very inactive. So far, this thread is considered dead. On October 19, 2012, Nitesh announced that DYOM Magazine is officially dead, because the team doesn't have much time for it anymore. Team COOLMAN's DYOM Magazine COOLMAN's DYOM Magazine is a reboot of Nitesh's old one. Unlike Nitesh's magazine, issues in this magazine are in PDF format. Also, COOLMAN works on this magazine alone. On January 28, 2013, COOLMAN brought back DYOM Magazine with new issues in PDF format. All description and rules are applied from Nitesh's one. At first, COOLMAN started to release issues monthly, but later, he decided to release issues every two months, so that more information can be extracted from DYOM community. Issue number is continued from the previous magazine. So far, this magazine has 4 issues. Category:Topics by Nitesh Category:Topics Category:Featured Articles Category:Topics by COOLMAN12234555896 Category:Recreated Ideas Category:Topics by mati